Bucket Namahage
The Bucket Namahage ' is a type of demon encountered in ''Ōkami. It belongs to the Namahage category of demons. Description The Bucket Namahage is first encountered at Kamui. It has the typical clothing of Namahage demons: a set of straw raincoat and bracelets on its wrists and shins. The Bucket Namahage also carries a large bucket on its back, with the bucket handles also used as a mean of offense. Background The Bucket Namahage is said to trap victims inside its bucket. When one flees a Bucket Namahage, that person is recommended to make a sound, then silently take a step away, as the demon will flee when it cannot find the source of the sound. "Anyone who has seen the land blanketed in deep snow, beware. Namahage hide under the snow and trap victims in their buckets. When fleeing them, clap once and take a step away. They will flee when they do not see the source of the sound." Bestiary entry Strategy The Bucket Namahage is a little bit more annoying than other yellow-color coded demons (except for the Clay Drummer), that it uses its drum sticks to attack '''while it is submerged. When it emerges (or when it comes up from burrowing) quickly scribble the Celestial Brush over it to temporarily blind the demon and prompt it to flail its arms blindly. Don't be afraid to come close and use Golden Fury and the Thief's Glove to farm it, as the first few arm swings are harmless. As soon as Amaterasu finished farming, use a Sub-Reflector Counterattack to quickly kill it. This technique is highly recommended and by far the most effective, safest and quickest. This also grants Amaterasu the maximum amount of items (treasures), Demon Fang and Yen possible from the Bucket Namahage. Alternatively, Amaterasu can simply let the demon burrow, then wait for it to resurface, evading the drum sticks in the meantime. It will pause for a moment before resurfacing. Use this time window to quickly get behind it. This will confuse it, but Amaterasu's first hit will give the demon whereabouts of her location, so use strong, single attack to snatch the chance. A fully charged Glaive slash works best here, followed by 3 slashes would severely damage the demon, if not killing it. A combo with all hits charged will kill the Namahage outright, but it must be kept in place, otherwise the attacks will not connect as the demon evades them by quickly burrowing. The Bucket Namahage will remain confused as long as Amaterasu leaves it be, so feel free to charge the initial slash of a Glaive combo. However, if Amaterasu doesn't kill it from the sneak attack, then it is very likely that it uses its drum as a cannon and fire a short ranged blast. The blast itself is quite powerful, but evading is is an easy task. The blast, however, has strong recoil, so it knocks the Bucket Namahage backward, dazzling it for a second time. Quickly kill it. This technique is a bit risky, as the Bucket Namahage will use the blast if not killed from the first stun, and this solution also takes away the chance to get a Demon Fang from a Sub-Reflector Counterattack. Trivia * The Bucket Namahage, alongside the Clay Drummer, are the only yellow color-coded demons capable of attacking while burrowing underground. Category:Namahage